


Talking Body

by arysa13



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Finn is OOC, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Jealousy, Miscommunication, Pining, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysa13/pseuds/arysa13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy wrecks Clarke's birthday party and has to find a way to apologise to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking Body

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is terrible, I don't know what I'm doing. It's kinda inspired by that one scene from Atonement, but don't worry the actual story is nothing like atonement.

Bellamy stood against a wall in Clarke’s parents’ living room, looking sullen and drinking a beer. He told himself he didn’t want to spoil her evening (it was her birthday after all) but he wasn’t really trying very hard. He should have bought her a present, but he didn’t know what to buy for someone he was desperately trying to pretend he didn’t have feelings for. So he made Octavia write his name on the card she was giving to Clarke, though he had no idea what she’d bought. He’d brought Murphy along with him, even though he knew Clarke didn’t like him. Or maybe _because_ Clarke didn’t like him.

            “What is he doing here?” Clarke had asked when she spotted Murphy.

            “You said I could bring someone,” Bellamy shrugged. He knew he was being immature but he couldn’t seem to stop himself.

            “I _meant_ a _date_ ,” Clarke hissed, clearly annoyed. Bellamy just shrugged again. It annoyed him that she wanted him to bring a date. Too late, he realised maybe he _should’ve_ brought a date, because now it looked like he couldn’t get one, and also now Clarke was pissed at him. Maybe if he’d brought a date he could have tried to make her jealous, though he doubted it would have worked.

Clarke glared at Murphy, before turning back to Bellamy. “Just make sure he doesn’t come near me,” she warned before stalking off to talk to someone else.

            “You’re pathetic, dude,” Murphy laughed as Bellamy watched Clarke strike up a conversation with Raven.

            “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Bellamy growled.

            “You want Clarke so bad. But you’re too scared to do anything about it,” Murphy snickered.

            “Shut up and get me a drink,” was all Bellamy could say. He could hardly deny it. What Murphy said was true, and the fact that even Murphy could tell just made him feel worse. Was it really that obvious?

So that was how he came to be standing there alone, feeling sorry for himself, while across the room Clarke laughed with Finn Collins. Even Murphy had left his side because he was “bringing down the whole mood.” He’d lost count of how many drinks he’d had, and the more he drank, the worse he felt.

Clarke looked gorgeous as ever, and Bellamy yearned to walk over and shove Finn out of the way so he could kiss her. Then maybe drag her up to her bedroom and strip off that tight blue dress and have his wicked way with her. He fazed out as he imagined her pinned up against a wall, his mouth on her neck and his hand between her legs, hearing her moan his name.

            “Bellamy!” Octavia practically shouted in his ear. She looked at him like he was totally stupid. Obviously she’d been trying to get his attention for a while. Bellamy took a sip of his drink and tried to shake off his fantasy, which was proving difficult when Clarke was right in his line of vision, her golden hair flowing over her bare shoulders as she fluttered her eyelashes at Finn. Plus Bellamy now had an uncomfortably hard package between his legs that always seemed to appear when he thought about Clarke.

            “Bellamy, what are you doing?” Octavia asked, tilting her head at him disapprovingly.

            “Clearly, I’m drinking and standing against a wall,” Bellamy replied somewhat aggressively.

            “Stop being such an asshole and join the party,” Octavia scolded. “You’ve been acting all mopey for like two weeks now and it’s getting old.”

            “I don’t feel like it,” Bellamy said flatly, glancing across the room at Clarke again, only to see she was now dancing with Finn. Bellamy tried not to let his annoyance show on his face, but Octavia knew him better than that.

            “Is that was this is about?” she snapped. “You’ve got no right to be angry. You never showed any interest in her until Finn did,” Octavia pointed out. _That’s because I didn’t know how I felt until Finn came along_ , Bellamy felt like saying.

Well, he’d always had _some_ kind of feelings for her. In the normal way. In the way that she was the most gorgeous woman he’d ever seen, and she was one of his best friends, and she challenged him and made him laugh and she was brilliant and smart and he spent a lot of time fantasizing about fucking her.

            Fuck. Okay, so he was totally in love with her and he had been for a long time. He cursed himself for not figuring it out sooner.

            “I don’t have any interest in her,” he said in response to Octavia. A blatant lie and Octavia knew it. “It’s just that Finn is no good.” Octavia rolled her eyes.

            “You’re such an idiot,” she said. “You should just go home before Clarke notices you’re being so sulky.”

            “I’m not being sulky!” Bellamy scowled. He doubted she would notice him being sulky anyway, she was so wrapped up in Finn. Octavia just looked at Bellamy pityingly as she left him to join Lincoln.

Bellamy had already forgotten Octavia, his eyes back on Clarke. He watched as Finn whispered something in Clarke’s ear and she nodded and he slipped away from her. Bellamy gripped his beer tighter, wishing he was the one whispering into her ear. Clarke glanced up then, catching Bellamy’s eye. He quickly looked away, not wanting her to think he’d been staring (even though he had been). He consoled himself with the thought that she didn’t know what had been on his mind all night. Or ever.

            She started making her way over to him and he gulped before he managed to plaster a smile on his face and look like he was having a good time.

            “Murphy ditched you,” Clarke noted when she reached him. God, why did she have to stand so close to him? He could smell her fruity perfume and feel her arm brush his arm. His mouth went dry and he tried to keep his thoughts clean. _For fucks sake, Bellamy, it’s just an arm, get a grip,_ he lectured himself.

            “Yeah, but he’s still not near you so you can’t get mad,” Bellamy said with a wry smile.

            “Relax, I’m over it. Are you having a good time?” she asked.

            “Yeah, tremendously,” Bellamy said with only a hint of sarcasm and hardly any bitterness. Clarke either didn’t notice or chose to ignore it.

            “Hey, can I ask you something?” she put forth.

            “Yeah, anything,” Bellamy replied. It was probably wishful thinking that maybe she’d ask him if he wanted to blow off the rest of the party with her.

            “What do you think of Finn?” she asked seriously. Bellamy stared at her for a moment, his stomach sinking. Did she really want to know what he thought? Did she want his honest opinion or would she be offended if he told her the truth?

            “Why are you asking?” he said instead. She shrugged, looking away and surveying her guests before meeting his eyes again.

            “I like him. I value your judgement. You know him better than me. I thought you might have an opinion,” she shrugged again. Bellamy shook his head, feeling like he’d been punched in the gut. It was dumb, he knew, it’s not like he didn’t already know she liked Finn. But hearing her say it, and then coming to him for advice was almost too much to bear. The fact that she “valued his opinion” did nothing to soften the blow.

            “I think you’re perfect for each other, princess,” he said flatly, doing nothing now to hide is irritation.

            “Is something wrong?” Clarke asked, finally noticing Bellamy’s bad mood.

            “No,” Bellamy scowled. “Like I said. You and Finn would be a great couple. You should go for it.” He sounded a little unenthusiastic, but not outright spiteful, which was the best he could do under the circumstances.

“I need another drink,” he said, not looking at Clarke. She said nothing as he walked away but he knew she was probably wondering what she’d said wrong. Either that or seething at his bad attitude.

            Bellamy made his way outside into the garden area where the drinks were on ice. He was kicking himself for being so rude and bitter, but he couldn’t help it. The worst part was he knew the whole situation was his own stupid fault for not saying something to Clarke before Finn came along.

            Speaking of Finn, he saw the smarmy bastard chatting with Raven and made his way over there. He was supposed to be friends with the guy after all. He was the one who’d introduced Finn to the group.

Bellamy offered Finn a beer and Finn took it with a grateful nod. Finn then took out a pack of cigarettes and offered one to Raven and Bellamy.

            “Gross, if you’re going to do that I’m out of here,” Raven screwed up her nose and went inside. Bellamy declined so Finn just lit up his own.

            “Got lucky there, I guess,” Finn said, nodding in the direction of Raven’s retreating figure as she walked back inside.

            “What do you mean?” Bellamy asked.

            “I asked her out once. But she hates smoking so it never would have worked out,” Finn shrugged.

            “I don’t think Clarke’s a big fan of smoking either,” Bellamy pointed out. Finn shrugged and took a long drag.

            “Clarke’s not as hot as Raven though. She’ll have to put up with it if she wants me,” he said casually. Bellamy could hardly believe his ears.

            “What did you just say?” Bellamy said threateningly, folding his arms and staring Finn down. Finn refused to be intimidated though.

            “Oh yeah, I forgot you have the hots for Clarke,” Finn sniggered. “You can have her once I’m done with her. You don’t mind my sloppy seconds do you? I’m sure her pussy will taste just as good after I’ve had it.”

Bellamy had no intention of letting Finn talk about Clarke like that, and he didn’t hesitate before socking Finn in the jaw, the cigarette flying out of his mouth.

            “What the fuck man?” Finn cried, rubbing his jaw. The few people who were standing outside were staring at them, wondering what the commotion was about.

            “Back off, Finn. Leave her alone,” Bellamy growled.

            “Make me,” Finn spat. He curled his lip at Bellamy for a moment before running and tackling him. The two of them became engaged in a full on brawl. Bellamy knew he was stronger but Finn was putting up a hell of a fight.

            Some of the guests were shrieking and carrying on while some (Murphy among them) were egging them on.

            “Fight, fight, fight, fight!” Bellamy could hear Murphy chanting.

            “Bellamy, stop being an idiot!” Octavia yelled at him.

            “Clarke!” that was Raven’s voice.

            “What’s going on?” Bellamy heard Clarke say. He was still beating up Finn when he felt a large amount of liquid being poured over his head. He and Finn broke apart, spluttering from the fruit punch that made it into their mouths. Bellamy looked over at Clarke to see her glaring at him, holding the empty punch bowl.

            “Get out,” she said icily.

            “Clarke…” Bellamy started.

            “Get out! Both of you!” she shouted. Finn didn’t hesitate just flicked his sodden hair from his eyes and strode back into the house to exit through the front door. Bellamy could feel the eyes of everyone at the party on him but his eyes were focused solely on Clarke. Her mouth was formed into a tight line, and her eyes watched him coldly. He opened his mouth again to say something, but then he thought better of it.

            He gave his head a slow shake and made his way inside. He heard Murphy snigger but he ignored him. Clarke however did not.

            “And you can leave too!” she yelled.

            “Okay, I’m going!” Murphy said defensively. He pushed past Bellamy into the house. “Your girlfriend’s a psycho,” he muttered under his breath. Bellamy scowled and dawdled behind Murphy, not wanting to walk with the guy. Why was he even friends with Murphy? Bellamy was almost at the front door when somebody grabbed his arm. He turned to see Clarke standing there seething.

            “Clarke…” he tried to explain but Clarke wasn’t having any of it.

            “You asshole, how could you?” she said angrily.

            “Clarke, I was just trying…” Bellamy tried again.

            “I don’t care what you were trying to do! You embarrassed me and ruined the party. So thanks a lot!” she snapped, turning on her heel and stalking off.

            “Clarke!” Bellamy called after her, but she didn’t turn around. Bellamy sighed and walked out the front door.

-

            There was someone rapping incessantly on his door, and though he tried his hardest to ignore it, whoever it was did not give up easily. He groaned as he rolled out of bed, pulled on some pants and padded to his front door. Looking through the peephole he saw that Octavia was standing there.

            “What are you doing here?” he asked through the door.

            “Let me in,” Octavia demanded. Bellamy opened the door with a sigh and Octavia waltzed inside. “You look like shit,” she told him. He didn’t doubt it, he certainly felt it. How many beers had he had last night? And did he really punch Finn Collins? He figured he must have, and it wasn’t just some terrible dream because he was still sore in places from where Finn had happened to get in a few good shots, and his head pounded.

            “Thanks. You could’ve at least brought me coffee,” Bellamy muttered in annoyance. It was way too early for his little sister to be harassing him.

            “You don’t deserve it,” Octavia sniffed. Bellamy scowled but he knew she was right. He had been a total asshole last night, he probably deserved a kick in the shin more than a nice hot coffee.

            “What are you doing here anyway?” Bellamy asked Octavia as he flopped down on his couch. Octavia followed him and perched on the side of the armchair.

            “To let you know what a jerk you were last night,” Octavia said matter-of-factly.

            “I know,” Bellamy groaned.

            “You have to apologise to Clarke,” Octavia ordered.

            “I doubt she wants to talk to me,” Bellamy said flatly. “I tried last night.”

            “She was mad last night,” Octavia reminded him.

            “And she’s still mad now or you wouldn’t be here telling me to apologise,” Bellamy snorted.

            “Bellamy Blake, you better apologise to her or you’ll regret it,” Octavia warned. Bellamy screwed up his nose. Octavia looked at him pityingly and let out a deep sigh. “I’m going to get us some coffee, and by the time I get back you better have called Clarke, got it?” Bellamy grumbled but agreed. He knew he needed to apologise. He just didn’t exactly know what to say to explain his behaviour, and he knew Clarke would want an explanation.

He didn’t want to call her. She probably wouldn’t pick up the phone anyway. And he didn’t want to text her because that felt insincere. He decided then that he would write her a letter. He could give it to Octavia to give to Clarke and then he wouldn’t have to see her reaction either.

            He found an old notepad in a drawer in his bedroom and grabbed pen, sitting down at the kitchen bench to write.

            _Dear Clarke,_ he began. He then stared at the page for two minutes. _Sorry Finn is such a dick._ He shook his head and screwed up the piece of paper.

            _Dear Clarke,_ he started again, _Sorry I’m such an asshole, and sorry I ruined your party. I have no excuse but I promise it won’t happen again. Bellamy._

He grimaced at the letter. It was lame he knew, but he folded it and put it aside in case he couldn’t think of anything better.

            _Dear Clarke._ He tapped the pen on the bench, wracking his brain for the right words to explain himself. Why was this so hard? He sighed and started scribbling down whatever came into his head.

  _I’m trying to apologise but all I can think about is how badly I want to slam you against a wall and fuck you until you scream my name. I keep imagining you naked in my bed, your thighs around my head and my tongue in your pussy. I want to make you come so hard so you forget about that dickhead Finn Collins for good. I fantasise about you at all the most inappropriate times and it’s driving me crazy. So, I’m sorry._

Bellamy sat back and admired his handiwork, his cock getting hard from just thinking about it. He snorted at the words he’d just written, knowing there was no way he could give Clarke this letter. However, he folded it and put it next to the other one for his own amusement later. He was about to try and write another one when Octavia walked back in the door. He reached for his coffee but Octavia snatched her hands away.

“Did you call Clarke?” she asked.

“No, but I wrote her a letter,” he said picking up the letter he’d written. The first one would have to do. It was lame but it was something at least. “Will you give it to her?” Octavia gave him a withering look.

“Fine. But I’d like you to know how pathetic you are,” she said.

“I know. Can I have my coffee now?” Bellamy asked. Octavia took the letter from him and put it in her pocket, handing over the coffee. “You know, I only punched Finn because he was saying shit about Clarke,” Bellamy informed Octavia.

“Why don’t you just tell her that then?” Octavia asked.

“She wouldn’t believe me. She likes Finn,” Bellamy shrugged, taking a sip of his coffee.

“She doesn’t like him _that_ much,” Octavia said, rolling her eyes.

“Oh yeah, then why was she asking me about him?” Bellamy challenged. Octavia raised her eyebrows. “What?” Bellamy asked in confusion. His sister was so cryptic and secretive sometimes.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Octavia said patronisingly.

“Uh, no?” Bellamy replied.

“She was giving you a chance to intervene,” Octavia explained.

“Why?” Bellamy was honestly in the dark about this whole thing. Octavia exhaled in exasperation.

“Because she likes you, dummy! She wanted you to stop her going after Finn,” she said. Bellamy gave a short sarcastic laugh.

“Ha, right,” he shook his head. “There’s no way she likes me. I can tell when girls like me.”

“You don’t know anything!” Octavia groaned.

“Thanks. Can you please leave my house now? I need to take a shower,” Bellamy scowled.

“Fine,” Octavia snapped, standing up from the barstool where she was sitting. “I have things to do anyway. And don’t worry, I’ll give Clarke your dumb letter, you moron.” Octavia flounced out of the room, leaving Bellamy still standing sour faced in her wake.

            Bellamy finished his coffee and threw his empty cup in the bin before heading to the shower. He stripped off and slipped under the hot water and before long he found his mind drifting towards Clarke, as per usual. He thought about her in the dress she was wearing last night, which he could only assume was designed to make men like him crazy. The way it hugged every curve, her generous cleavage threatening to spill out.

His hand reached for his cock and he started stroking himself, imagining her legs wrapped around him, his hot mouth caressing her nipple through the taut material of her dress. He moaned as his fist pumped harder, images of Clarke’s naked breasts egging him on. He leaned against the shower wall, desperately jerking his stiff cock, the pent up sexual frustration from constantly trying to ignore his feelings for Clarke finally getting the better of him.

It didn’t take him long at all to reach the relief he needed, and he was thankful he was alone because that would have been embarrassing had he actually been fucking her. His relief was short lived however, his brief jacking off session not really enough to rid him of inappropriate thoughts about Clarke.

After his shower, Bellamy dried himself off and dressed before heading back out to the kitchen. He was feeling considerably better after his coffee and shower. Well, better in regards to the hangover he was sporting. He was still fucking horny and hung up on Clarke.

 He walked over to the kitchen bench and picked up the pornographic letter he’d written to Clarke, intending to have a laugh at it (and okay, maybe using it as inspiration to jack off again) before throwing it away for good.

  _Dear Clarke, Sorry I’m such an asshole, and sorry I ruined your party. I have no excuse but I promise it won’t happen again. Bellamy._

Wait, what? This was the letter he gave to Octavia. Wasn’t it? Had she forgotten to take it? He glanced around for the other letter, a sinking feeling settling in. His stomach lurched as he realised what he’d done. Oh fuck. He’d given Octavia the wrong letter. He immediately pulled out his phone and dialled his sister’s number, feeling sick to his stomach.

“What?” she answered.

“Please tell me you didn’t give Clarke that letter,” Bellamy said ugerntly.

“Um, I just did. Why?” Octavia asked in confusion.

“Fuck,” Bellamy swore. This was not good. Clarke was going to hate him even more after she read that, not mention think he was a perverted creep and would probably avoid him for the rest of eternity. “Did she read it yet? Can you get it back?”

“I don’t know and no, I just dropped it off and left,” Octavia informed him. “Why, what’s wrong?” Octavia was quickly growing more concerned.

“You didn’t read it?” Bellamy asked sceptically.

“No…” Octavia said suspiciously. “Seriously Bellamy, what did it say?”

“Where’s Clarke now?” Bellamy ignored his sister’s questioning. If Octavia found out what it said, he would never hear the end of it. He had to get to Clarke now and make sure she didn’t read the letter. And if she’d already read it then a face to face apology was probably better, thought it would be more mortifying for him.

“At her house,” Octavia said. “Are you going to tell me what’s going on or-,” Bellamy hung up the phone before Octavia could finish. He quickly grabbed his keys and raced out the door and to his car.

The drive to Clarke’s house was the longest and most stressful ten minutes of his life. He had no idea what he was going to say, only that he had to say _something_ to explain all of this. Apologise for the way he’d acted at the party. Pretend the letter was just some kind of sick joke or something. She’d probably still be mad, but it wouldn’t be as humiliating as if she knew that it was _true._

He parked his car out the front of her house and ran to the front door. He was about to ring the doorbell when Abby opened the door and stepped out.

“Bellamy?” she said in surprise.

“Uh, hi Dr. Griffin, is Clarke home?” Bellamy gulped, feeling more and more nervous. The longer he was stalled, the more time Clarke had to read his somewhat vulgar and frankly exposing letter.

“She’s upstairs in her room,” Abby said, she looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, squinting as if trying to decide whether or not to let him in. She had to know her daughter was mad at him. And she had witnessed the whole debacle of Bellamy beating up Finn. She seemed to sense he was there to apologise though and she stepped aside to let him inside.

“I have to head out, you know where Clarke’s room is, right?” Abby confirmed. Bellamy nodded and Abby gave him a small smile and nod of her head as if wishing him luck. Strange, he thought. He had never thought Abby particularly liked him. Bellamy shook his head and headed up the stairs, somewhat apprehensively. He reached the top and turned a corner to face a long hallway.

He’d been to Clarke’s house a million times, they’d been friends for a long time, so he knew exactly where her room was. He realised though, he’d never actually been _in_ her room.

 The white door seemed to stare at him ominously. He hesitated before knocking, despite being in such a hurry to get to her before. But he was fairly certain she would have read the letter by now, and he needed to steel himself for her reaction, and come up with _something_ to say. He came up short. He knocked anyway. There was a pause before he heard Clarke’s voice.

“I thought you’d left!” she called, her voice sounding strangely strangled. Obviously she thought it was her mother knocking on the door.

“She did,” he called back, cringing at the sound of his own voice, knowing she wasn’t expecting to hear it. “It’s Bellamy.”

 There was a silence before some scuffling noises and footsteps and eventually Clarke opened the door with her arms folded and pursed lips. Her face was red but whether with embarrassment or anger, Bellamy couldn’t tell. Either way, he knew she’d read what he’d written to her. She looked up at him expectantly.

Bellamy stared at her for a moment, almost forgetting why he was there in the first place. He drank in her golden locks falling loosely about her shoulders, and her large creamy breasts, barely contained by a white singlet. He groaned inwardly, his cock standing to attention, when he realised she wasn’t wearing a bra and he could see her nipples through the thin material. He forced himself to look up, lest she get even more offended. Her sharp blue eyes bored into him, making his knees go weak. _Get it together, Bellamy._

“The letter…” he finally managed to choke out, trying to ignore the lump in his throat.

“What about it?” she snapped. Bellamy flinched.

            “I didn’t mean it. I’m sorry. You weren’t supposed to see it…” Bellamy rambled. He didn’t think he was making sense but words just kept tumbling out of his mouth, and he hoped that something he said would make her forgive him. 

“So you don’t want toslam me against a wall and fuck me until I scream your name?” Clarke quoted, putting a hand on her hip. Bellamy gulped. If he wasn’t hard already just from looking at her, those words certainly did the trick. His cock twitched and he sincerely hoped Clarke didn’t notice the bulge in his jeans.

“Well… I…” for some reason he couldn’t deny it. Even now with her looking at him disapprovingly, challengingly almost, he wanted to fuck her so badly. Even when he was feeling so embarrassed, all he could think was how his hands would feel tangled in her hair, and how her legs would feel wrapped around his waist.

 _Lie, lie, lie,_ he told himself. But no words would come. Clarke raised her eyebrows at him as he struggled to find the words. He found himself unable to look her in the eye and instead stared at his feet. What was wrong with him? It was just _Clarke_. But then, that was entirely the problem.

“You do want to, then?” she asked, he voice sounding less aggressive now, but just as flippant, as if she couldn’t care less. Bellamy glanced up at her. He knew her too well to be fooled by that act. Clarke _always_ cared, and she cared the most when she was pretending not to. But she wasn’t angry. Was it possible that Octavia was right and that Clarke really did like him, and was just testing him to see if he liked her too?

Well, he figured things couldn’t get any worse, so he may as well be honest, even if the humiliation of rejection killed him. He looked deep into her eyes and his confidence grew, seeing her cool façade falter for a moment.

“Yes,” he whispered huskily. Clarke looked surprised, like she wasn’t expecting him to admit it. “I want to do all that stuff I said in the letter and more,” he leaned in and Clarke had to grip the doorframe to steady herself. “I can’t stand to think of you with Finn because he’s a fucking dickhead and it should be me who gets to be the one to make you feel good,” Bellamy said, his lips against her ear.

“Is that your version of an apology?” Clarke muttered, a little breathlessly. Bellamy pulled back a little, and saw that her cheeks were tinged pink, though she was still trying to act like she was indifferent.

“Something like that,” Bellamy licked his lips, waiting for some kind of response. His heart was beating rapidly both from Clarke’s proximity to him, and the fact that he had just blurted out something he’d been trying to keep a secret for… well… as long as he could remember. He honestly didn’t know if she was going to kill him or kiss him. As it turned out, she did neither of those things.

“I think you should go now,” Clarke finally said. Bellamy did little to mask his disappointment. Well, what did he expect was going to happen?

“I’ll show you out.” She brushed past him and into the hall. Was it just Bellamy’s imagination or did she purposefully press herself against him slightly as she passed? He hesitated and Clarke stopped and looked back at him. “What are you waiting for?”

            “Do you want me to?” Bellamy asked, his voice low. He took a step towards her.

            “Leave?” she questioned, a little exasperated.

            “No,” Bellamy replied, taking another two steps towards her so that he was only an inch away from her. He leant in and put his lips to her ear. “Slam you against a wall and fuck you until you scream my name,” he whispered. Clarke’s breath caught in her throat and she was hardly able to speak. She didn’t say anything for a while and Bellamy waited for her answer with baited breath.

            “Yes,” she said in a barely audible whisper. The next thing out of her mouth was a desperate whimper as Bellamy pushed her against the wall, his lips stifling the noise even as it came out of her mouth. His fingers entwined with hers as his hard body pressed against her soft one, trapping her against the wall. The scent of that fruity perfume she always wore filled his nose, sending his sense into overdrive. He could hardly believe his fantasy was coming true.

He shifted his knee between her legs to spread them slightly and Clarke obliged readily. She was like putty in his hands as if she’d wanted this for as long as he had.

His mouth left hers and she gasped for air, another whimper escaping her lips as his mouth found her nipple. His tongue probed the hardened bud through her thin singlet as she pushed her chest out for him. Her fingers gripped at the bottom of his shirt as she tried to pull it over his head. Bellamy happily obliged, throwing his shirt to the floor and bring his mouth back to her neck.

“Bellamy,” Clarke said huskily, “tell me how long you wanted me.”

“God, Clarke, so long. Years,” Bellamy murmured into her neck, biting and sucking in between each word.

“Why did it take you so long to do something about it?” she breathed. Bellamy reached his hand down between them and unbuttoned her denim shorts, slipping a hand inside and stroking her over her panties, causing her to squirm against him.

“Because I’m a fucking idiot,” he replied. The slow circles he was drawing on her panties with his fingers were driving Clarke crazy and she rubbed against him, trying to create more friction. Bellamy pushed aside her panties then, letting his fingers ghost over her pussy lips teasingly. “So wet,” he hummed, kissing her again. Clarke moaned into his mouth, a sound Bellamy could definitely get used to.

He pushed her shorts down to her ankles then, along with her underwear and knelt down in front of her. Her eyes widened when she realised what he was going to do. Had she never had someone eat her out before?

Bellamy ran his warm hands up her creamy thighs and she spread her legs as far as she could with her shorts and panties still around her ankles. Bellamy looked up at her seductively, his eyes not leaving hers as he placed an open mouthed kiss on her inner thigh, right next to her wet cunt. She watched him moving ever so slowly as he sucked at her thigh, her breathing laboured.

Bellamy lifted his mouth away and Clarke bit her lip, anticipating where his mouth would go next. A deep blush covered her face when his tongue slipped between her pussy lips and he could feel her quivering as he slid his tongue along her slit, but she continued to watch him. It wasn’t until his hot mouth closed over her swollen clit that she threw her head back, her eyes closing as she let out a low moan.

She dug her fingers into his hair and Bellamy didn’t know if it was conscious or not but she was pushing his face deeper into her pussy, writhing against him as he sucked at her clit. Bellamy pulled her legs completely out of the pants at her ankles now and slipped one of her legs over his shoulder to give better access to her throbbing pussy. She cried out in pleasure at the new angle and Bellamy delved his tongue deep into her folds as she thrust against his face. Clarke was moaning consistently now, her grip on his hair growing tighter. His cock was so hard, Clarke’s pussy tasted better than he ever could have imagined, and her sounds of pleasure made him feel like was about to come right then, without even being touched yet. He could hardly wait to slam his cock deep inside her.

“I’m going to come,” Clarke panted desperately, and Bellamy’s cock twitched at the words. At that moment he heard the front door open and he stopped in alarm. “Don’t stop,” Clarke moaned. Bellamy figured he imagined the noise and resumed his tongue fucking, and two seconds later Clarke was crying out in pleasure, her fingernails digging into his scalp as she came on his face.

“Clarke?” Abby’s voice called up the stairs. Clarke’s face immediately took on an expression of pure panic.

“Oh my god,” she whispered hurriedly to Bellamy. “Did she hear me?”

“I don’t-,” Bellamy didn’t get to finish as Clarke pulled him to his feet and shoved him into her bedroom, quickly grabbing the clothes they’d discarded before following him and shutting the door behind her.

“Yeah, Mom?” she finally called back, slipping her shorts back on, much to Bellamy’s disappointment.

“I just forgot my phone, so I’m picking it up,” Abby replied.

“Okay!” Clarke called, her voice strained. Bellamy watched her as she listened at the door for the sure sound of her mother leaving the house. “Oh my god,” she said, turning to face Bellamy, once Abby was finally gone.

“Close call,” Bellamy said in amusement.

“It’s not funny!” Clarke groaned. Her face was still bright red as she walked around Bellamy and face planted onto her bed.

“It’s kinda funny,” Bellamy chuckled, sitting beside her on the bed. “It could have been worse,” he pointed out as he began tracing his fingers over her back, eager to get back to what Abby had so rudely interrupted.

“Bellamy,” Clarke said seriously, sitting up onto her knees. Bellamy immediately stopped touching her, sensing she was ready for a serious conversation. “Why did you fight Finn?” Bellamy sighed and glanced away from her. He really didn’t want to have to tell her what Finn had said about her.

“How do you know I wasn’t just jealous?” he shrugged.

“I’d like to think you’re more mature than that,” Clarke raised an eyebrow.

“I’m not,” Bellamy stated with a wry smile. “But you’re right, there was more to it than that.” He hesitated and Clarke raised her eyebrows expectantly. Bellamy sighed again. “He just said some not nice stuff about you. Basically he admitted you were just a quick fling for him and then he was going to toss you aside.” Clarke pursed her lips but she didn’t really seem that surprised.

“Aren’t you upset?” Bellamy asked in confusion.

“Not really,” Clarke shrugged. “He was going to be just a quick fling for me too.” Bellamy was even more confused. She’d made out like she really liked Finn.

“But you asked me what I thought about him,” Bellamy reminded her.

“You’re such an idiot,” Clarke shook her head. “I was trying to see if _you_ liked me. I liked Finn, but he was just a bit of fun until I could have you.” Bellamy stared at Clare in shock. Never in a million years would he have thought Clarke was waiting for _him._

“Clarke Griffin,” he shook his head, astounded. “I never thought you of all people would be capable of such a scheme.”

“It worked, didn’t it?” she smirked.

“Yeah, in a weird twisted way,” Bellamy scowled. He wished she’d just _told_ him she liked him, then none of this would have been necessary. But then again he hadn’t exactly come out and told her how he felt about her. “And by a terrible accident. If I’d given Octavia the letter I _meant_ to give you…” he trailed off.

“I think you subconsciously wanted to give her the wrong one. You wanted me to read it,” Clarke said knowingly. She leant in close to his ear and whispered seductively, “I liked it a lot.”

“If you liked it so much, why’d you pretend to be mad when I got to the door?” Bellamy said in annoyance, trying to ignore Clarke’s hot breath on his neck.

“Because you interrupted me,” Clarke murmured, nuzzling his neck, hands on his hard chest. Bellamy wanted to give in to her and finish what they’d started, but he needed to know what she was going on about first.

“Interrupted you?” he said quizzically, his breath hitching in his throat as Clarke’s hand dropped to his crotch, unbuttoning his jeans.

“Pleasuring myself,” Clarke whispered, kissing his chest, working her hand into his jeans to stroke his hard, throbbing cock. “And thinking about your letter.” At those words, Bellamy growled and grabbed Clarke’s wrists, flipping her onto her back, unable to control himself any longer. She giggled but her laughter was cut off by Bellamy’s hot mouth covering her own, his tongue slipping inside.

His hand found her ass as he kissed her, giving it a squeeze, making her hips grind upwards to press against his erection. Clarke ran her fingers down Bellamy’s chest and abs, dipping her hand into his jeans to cup his balls in her hand. Bellamy moaned into her mouth, resisting the urge to just let her give him a hand job. He pulled away and Clarke whined, missing his hands and mouth on her body.

Bellamy sat up on his knees, one knee between her legs and the other on one side. He smirked down at her as she looked up at him with wide eyes. Bellamy ran his hands up her stomach, pulling her tank top as he went, until her breasts were exposed to him. His cock throbbed harder at the sight of the pink buds, jutting out at him, begging him to pay attention to them. He ignored this urge and continued to slip the top over Clarke’s head and toss it to the floor. He then turned his attention to her shorts. He slowly unbuttoned them as she watched, he could see the impatience in her eyes but that only made him move slower. Bellamy could feel his cock pulsing, urging him to fuck her, but he didn’t want her to know he was just as desperate as she was, so he carefully peeled off the shorts and tossed them to the floor with her top.

Bellamy let his gaze wander over Clarke’s now completely naked body, and he could feel a lump form in his throat at how beautiful she was, her golden hair fanned out around her head, her pupils wide and her eyelids hooded in desire. With her luscious pink lips, her large creamy breasts, her swollen pussy lips, glistening with her wetness, and her smooth, toned legs he could hardly believe she was even real.

“Have you forgotten what to do next?” Clarke smirked, pulling him from his reverie.

“You’re real funny, Clarke,” Bellamy chuckled sarcastically. “Bet you won’t be as witty when my cock’s in your pussy.”

“Huh, well why don’t you prove it?” Clarke said coquettishly.

“Patience, Clarke,” Bellamy smiled wickedly. He stopped the talking then, running his hands up her thighs, carefully avoiding the place where he knew she wanted him to touch the most. His hands ghosted up her sides and to her breasts, fondling them gently.

“Bellamy,” she murmured.

“Mmmm?” he replied absent-mindedly, his whole focus on caressing her breasts.

“Tell me what you fantasize about me,” Clarke whispered. “Like you said in the letter.” Bellamy let his hands fall to her hips, dipping his head to her neck and she hummed in pleasure.

“When your parents invited Octavia and I over for dinner last month,” he started, his voice muffled as he kissed her neck and shoulders. One of his hands slid to her thigh, before he brings it up to cup her pussy, one fingertip resting ever so slightly inside her lips. He heard her breath catch in her throat, and felt her wiggle beneath him, trying to get his finger deeper inside her, but he didn’t budge. “I couldn’t stop thinking about how I wanted to finger you under the table and make you squirm,” Bellamy breathed. Clarke gasped as he inserted a finger deep inside her, arching her back.

“So many times I’ve wanted to do this to you,” he continued, kissing her breasts as he inserted another finger inside her and began to pump his two fingers ever so slowly, torturing Clarke in the best way possible. She bit her lip but she couldn’t stop herself from moaning as he continued to pleasure her with his fingers. “When we went to the beach that time and you and I walked off alone to look at rock pools and I thought about how we could fuck on the rocks and no one would ever know.”

“Or at Octavia’s eighteenth birthday, when you wore that sexy black dress and asked me to dance with you. I kept my hands to myself but I wanted my hands up your dress and down you panties,” Bellamy was still managing to talk calmly, but his cock was practically bursting to get out of its cage and feel some friction. It was taking all the will power Bellamy had not to grind his crotch against Clarke’s bare pussy. Clarke was writhing beneath him, panting as he fingered her, moaning at his words and at his touch. He let his thumb rub her clit briefly and Clarke let out a cry.

            “The joke’s on you,” she managed to choke out. “I wasn’t wearing any panties that night.” Bellamy let out a muffled whimper at that, his resolve immediately weakened by Clarke’s words. He cursed her inwardly for still being able to come out with smart remarks, even in the state she was in. Bellamy hurriedly tore his pants off until he was as naked as Clarke.

            “Condom?” he asked, suddenly remembering. He prayed that she had one close by.

            “Top drawer,” Clarke replied quickly. Bellamy opened the drawer to find an unopened box of condoms. He briefly wondered if Clarke had known this was going to happen before she’d even received his letter. He didn’t dwell on it however, quickly slipping the condom onto his erection. He hovered over Clarke for a moment, until she made a noise of impatient indignation, so he gently pressed the tip of his cock into her wet folds. She breathed in sharply, closing her eyes in anticipation, awaiting the rest of his thick length. Bellamy leant over her body, pressing her wrists to the bed and pulling her into a deep kiss as he pushed himself the rest of the way in.

            Clarke moaned into his mouth, and he could hear himself moan back. He slid out of her gently before ramming his cock back inside her, beginning to thrust more and more urgently. Clarke writhed beneath him, meeting his thrusts enthusiastically. He hear her breaths getting shorter as her orgasm built up inside her, and the she was crying out his name, just like he’d always dreamed. He felt her walls tighten around his cock, her body shuddering beneath him as she cried out in orgasm.

Bellamy came only seconds later, and he collapsed beside her on the bed, breathing heavily. He pulled the used condom from his spent penis, tossing it into Clarke’s rubbish bin. He then rolled on his side to face Clarke, kissing her bare shoulder, unable to keep a smile from his face. Clarke smiled back, running her fingers lightly over his chest.

“Clarke,” Bellamy said quietly. “I hope you know how much you mean to me… and that this is about more than just sex for me,” he tried not blush as he spoke, but he was unsuccessful. Clarke thankfully pretended not to notice his sudden bashfulness.

“I know,” she whispered back. “Me too.” She kissed his nose softly and then his lips.

“I was worried for a second you didn’t have any condoms,” Bellamy chuckled.

“I know, it’s lucky you and Octavia gave me some for my birthday,” Clarke laughed.

“Wait, what? _That’s_ what Octavia bought you?” Bellamy spluttered.

“Your name was on the card too,” Clarke raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah but I didn’t know…” Bellamy trailed off. “Do you think she wanted you to hook up with Finn?” he gulped.

“God no,” Clarke laughed. “I think it was just a joke. It was a last minute gift anyway, she didn’t give them to me until this morning when she brought your letter around. She also gave me this necklace,” Clarke picked a pendant up off her nightstand. Bellamy wasn’t paying attention to the necklace though. He was too busy putting two and two together.

“That liar,” he scowled.

“What?” Clarke asked in confusion.

“She told me she didn’t read the letter,” Bellamy explained.

“Oh my god, do you think she did?” Clarke reddened. It wasn’t that she was opposed to Octavia knowing about her sex life, but when her sex life involved Octavia’s brother, it was a little more embarrassing.

“Let’s find out,” Bellamy grabbed Clarke’s phone from her nightstand and dialled Octavia’s number.

“Clarke! What’s up?” Octavia answered as Bellamy put the phone on speaker.

“Actually, it’s Bellamy,” Bellamy corrected in his best I-am-not-amused voice.

“Ohmygod,” Octavia practically squealed.

“You read that letter,” Bellamy accused.

“Did you really expect me not to?” Octavia snorted.

“I can’t believe you read it, and then still thought it was a good idea to give it to Clarke,” Bellamy lectured.

“You should be thanking me,” Octavia said smugly.

“Thanks for the condoms, O,” Clarke called into the phone.

“Are you guys naked?” Octavia asked, sounding disgusted. Bellamy rolled his eyes. _Now_ she was disgusted by him having sex with her best friend.

“Stay out of my love life, you weirdo,” Bellamy ordered. Octavia cackled madly.

“Ooh, does this mean you love her?” she teased. Bellamy hesitated, unable to speak and he could feel his face heat up with a deep blush once again. Clarke stared at him wide eyed and he felt a lump form in his throat as he stared back at her. He nodded slightly, wanting Clarke to know first, before Octavia could guess that she was right. Clarke’s lip quivered slightly before she grabbed Bellamy by the neck and crushed her lips to his.

“Oh my god, you do love her,” Octavia breathed, correctly interpreting the silence. “I’m so happy.” Bellamy ended the call then and dropped the phone to the bed so he could wrap his arms around Clarke and draw her closer.

 “I love you too,” she murmured and Bellamy felt his heart lurch. “Now fuck me again, you idiot,” she smirked. Bellamy grinned back and obeyed without hesitation.


End file.
